Sonámbulo
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: ¿Que pasa si tienes que compartir habitación, y aun peor cama con alguien que es sonámbulo O o? LavixAllen al menos eso parece
1. Sonambulo 1

Hola!! Aquí agregando un fic a la sección de D.Gray-Man, el primero debo decir porque no se si escribiré otro o no

Supuestamente oneshot pero me estoy replanteando el seguirlo. Espero que les guste!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonámbulo

Era una tarde tranquila, lo único de ese día es que... estaban de misión, mas bien, volviendo de una misión en la cual no habían encontrado ninguna inocencia y la moral no estaba muy alta después de convertir contra unos cuantos Akumas (demasiados según ellos)por nada, fue cuando notaron que Lenalee mas BookMan habían "desaparecido", si se le podía decir así, porque cuando ellos dos se quisieron dar cuenta no estaban, ¿habría sido un complot o de verdad se habían separado de "pura casualidad"?

-Lavi-kun, ¿a donde crees que se hayan ido?-le pregunto un peliblanco a un pelirrojo mientras caminaban por una ciudad (inserte el nombre que quiera XD).

-Quien sabe, ese viejo Panda es capaz de habernos abandonado, aunque no creo que Lenalee-chan lo haya hecho-le respondió el pelirrojo-Por el momento creo que deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde dormir, esta oscureciendo-agrego segundos después.

-Tienes razón-musito él. Y así lo hicieron, encontraron por suerte una posada aunque esta parecía llena a mas no poder, como las doce anteriores que habían intentando antes y aunque no les desagradaba tanto la idea tuvieron que compartir habitación y... cama-Lavi... no crees que es algo... em... ¿pequeña?-le pregunto el peliblanco viendo que para que el recepcionista les dijera que era doble no lo aparentaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Eto... n.nU-había simplemente murmurado el BookMan Jr. con la misma interrogante que el peliblanco, además ¿Por qué tenia la sensación de que alguien estaba haciendo que todo eso no fueran simples coincidencias?-Igualmente será solo por una noche... eso creo-murmuro mirando para otro lado algo preocupado.

-Lavi... te escuche-

-Bueno... mañana buscaremos a Lenalee-chan y a ese viejo Panda y volvemos a la Orden, ¿no?-le pregunto mas tranquilo-Mientras que no muerdas dormido no tendremos problema n.n-ante esas simples palabras Allen desvió rápidamente la mirada a la pared-No muerdes ¿cierto? ò.o-le pregunto algo extrañado por su actitud, y no supo cuando Allen se fue a la esquina de la habitación de cuclillas a hacer círculos en el piso con un dedo y un aura oscura a su alrededor-n.nU-

-Y no solo yo-murmuro señalando a Timcampy que revoloteaba a su alrededor y mostrando su brazo con varios signos de dientes. Lavi no sabia que decir en ese momento, creía que cualquier cosa que dijera solo empeoraría la situación y considerando el estado de depresión que tenia Allen en esos momentos arruinarlo más parecía algo imposible.

-Bueno, no importa mucho...-y ni él creía las palabras que acababa de decir-Además... soy sonámbulo o.o-contó-Aunque nunca nadie me dijo que hacia mientras estaba en ese estado n.n-agrego recordando que era cierto y alguien se lo había dicho... a decir verdad unas cuantas personas entre ellas incluido BookMan le habían dicho que era sonámbulo pero nunca le habían contado que hacia.

-¿Sonámbulo?-

-Aja... solo falta que yo también muerda dormido XD-dijo divertido intentando que Allen se animara un poco-Ahora vamos a dormir al fin una noche sin ese viejo-agrego segundos después con felicidad. El exorcista menor simplemente le miro un segundo para después sonreír, Lavi definitivamente sabia como animar a la gente.

Y después de esa pequeña escena ambos se dispusieron a dormir, si, todo estaba tranquilo, no había ningún ruido que les impidiera hacerlo pero... era incomodo, sumamente incomodo... definitivamente nadie podría dormir así.

-/_Calma... simplemente estas durmiendo en la misma habitación... y en la misma cama que un amigo... no hay nada de raro en eso... ¿cierto?_/-se preguntaba un perturbado Allen después de veinte minutos contando las baldosas que podía ver del piso desde su lado de la cama y tratando de no hacerle caso a la lenta respiración casi en su nuca de Lavi quien parecía ya haber podido dormirse.

Otra hora mirando el piso, ¿algo que haya cambiado? Ah, si, los brazos de Lavi rodeándolo posesivamente por la cintura, nuevamente no puede hacer mas que concentrarse en otra cosa mientras se pone más rojo que si estuviese reteniendo aire (lo cual creo que también hace).

Al fin... cuando creyó que se dormiría, dos horas después de que apagaran la luz, comenzó a sentir un intruso cerca de su camisa, intento no pensar que era Lavi quien trataba de, aun dormido cabe decir, "asaltarlo" pero la realidad era muy diferente de lo que él esperaba.

-/_Calma... eres un exorcista... ¿pero de que me sirve serlo en esta situación ò.ó?_/-se reprocho mentalmente dejando que Lavi siguiera con lo suyo-/_Ya se... simplemente lo alejare_/-pensó al fin con algo de cordura solo algo porque parece no recordar el tamaño de la cama. Se comenzó a remover en la cama pero eso solo provoco que el cuerpo al lado suyo se pegara aun mas y que ahora tuviera en vez de en su nuca en su mejilla la respiración del aprendiz de BookMan-/_ . Solo lo empeore T.T_/-eso fue lo que pensó pero no sabia que la cosa se pondría "peor" para él.

-Allen-chan-le llamo aun dormido, y ese chan no le agrado mucho que digamos y ¿porque estaría soñando con él O.o? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho ya que comenzó a sentir en cierta parte de su cuerpo algo ¿mordiéndole? No, mas bien diría que succionando. Y lo que pasaba era que el lindo pelirrojo le iba a dejar una marca roja muy notoria en el cuello como siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, ustedes entienden que hace, ¿cierto?

-/_Dios... eso dejara marca . _/-pensaba el peliblanco en lo que intentaba alejar a Lavi sin mucho éxito, parecía que cuanto mas lo intentaba mas se le pegaba-/_Tengo que despertarlo... pero... ¿no dicen que no hay que despertar sonámbulos? O.o Waa... ¿que hago T.T?_/- se comenzó a preguntar mientras sentía que una de las manos de Lavi estaba algo "inquieta"-/_Espero que no este intentando lo que pienso que esta intentando X.x_/-pensó algo confundido y enrojeciendo al notar movimiento cerca de su entrepierna y no era precisamente él moviéndose ni nada por el estilo-X///x-y ahí fue cuando al fin la mente de Allen se desconecto momentáneamente del mundo, o sea, fácil, se desmayo por la presión XD.

A la mañana siguiente un muy feliz y descansado Lavi se despertaba notando que tenia muy bien abrazado a Allen y este tenía cara de sufrimiento.

-o.o Debe tener una pesadilla-murmuro simplemente obviando algunas cosas en lo que se levantaba e iba al baño, obviando MUCHAS cosas, entre ellas el porque Allen no tenia su camisa puesta y estaba tirada en algún lado de la habitación, las GRANDES marcas rojas en el cuello y otras partes de su compañero y claro esta, la cámara instalada en el velador de la mesita de luz de al lado de la cama XD.

-¿-.- Ya es de día?-se pregunto un agotado Allen sentadote en la cama y sintiéndose libre al fin de los brazos de Lavi-/_Nunca mas, NUNCA MAS vuelvo a dormir con Lavi_/-se juro mentalmente preguntándose también porque no tenia puesta la camisa O.o y donde estaría, y una pregunta aun mejor ¿cuando se la había quitado? Y fue ahí que regreso Lavi del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura, a Allen se le desencaja la mandíbula antes de voltearse a mirar a otro lado con pensamientos no muy puros en su mentecita.

-O.o... Allen, ¿Timcampy te mordió? Tienes todo el cuello rojo... y también el brazo, ahora que lo pienso parece que te hubieran asaltado a mitad de la noche-dijo tranquilamente mientras se secaba el pelo ignorante del caos en la cabeza del peliblanco. Ante tal conclusión, tan claramente acertada excepto en lo de Timcampy el exorcista no pudo hacer mas que ponerse nervioso, ¿como decirle que él le había hecho todo eso?

-...-bueno, mejor no decirle nada ¿cierto n.nU? No había motivo para hacer que todo el ambiente se pusiera tenso, con que pensara que fue el golem todo estaba bien, ahora el problema era como taparía esos grandes chupetones en el cuello para que Lenalee, ni BookMan ni nadie mas los viera, definitivamente tendría que pensar en algo muy bueno.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar a los demás-dijo animadamente, definitivamente lo único que había necesitado era una noche de sueño-Por cierto... Komui dijo que cuando regresemos por falta de habitaciones dormiré contigo n.n-le contó a ultimo momento.

Allen en ese momento se quedo petrificado en la cama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿¿Que me dicen?? XD ¿continuación o no? ¿¿Quieren que Lavi se entere de lo sucedido o le dejamos en paz?? o ¿¿hacemos que Allen sufra de un paro cuando lo asalte mas noches XD?? Quizás lo disfrute un poco mas ¬w¬ jijiji nah, depende de ustedes XD ya que seria agregarme otra actualización a la lista, igualmente lo escribo encantada XD Tal vez podría poner un lemon ¬w¬ ya que aquí no pude... bueno, ya se vera.

Matta neee!!!!!!


	2. Sonambulo 2

Esta es la tercera versión de este segundo capitulo (si leyeron bien había dos versiones antes pero por ciertas razones, no me gustaban como quedaban, no las van a leer) escribí otra por eso tarde tanto, perdonen la demora n.nU (aquí no termina la historia o.o)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonámbulo 2

Era de noche, ya habían regresado de su misión y extrañamente Lavi y Allen se habían encontrado a Lenalee y BookMan esperándolos en la estación, muy sospechoso cabe decir.

Ya habían cenado y todos se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos, el peliblanco mas bien arrastraba los pies y tenia una cara de desesperación como la de un recluso yendo a su sentencia de muerte, Lavi iba feliz de la vida nada mejor que dormir después de cenar una cantidad monumental que se acercaba a lo que su compañero comía diariamente.

-Definitivamente amo la comida de Jerry-comento, Allen murmuro un débil si mientras tragaba saliva nervioso, solo unos metros y estarían en la habitación y si no tenia un plan en lo que Lavi tardaba en dormirse, 15 minutos, sufriría un nuevo ataque y no sabia si esta vez su compañero se detendría.

-/_Maldita sea, piensa Allen X.x piensa, para algo te tiene que servir el cerebro_/-se decía mientras caminaba como autómata siguiendo al pelirrojo.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y como si nada Lavi entro seguido del peliblanco, se cambiaron para dormir y a los 20 minutos ya estaban acostados ambos en la cama, lo malo es que nuestro protagonista estaba entre la pared y Lavi lo cual le haría mas difícil escaparse si su amigo comenzaba a acosarlo dormido.

-/_Calma Allen, tal vez esta vez no haga nada... tal vez... Dios si me escuchas haz algo para eso existes T.T_/-pensaba comenzado a sentir cosas familiares, sip, definitivamente Lavi iba a "marcarlo" y traumarlo de nuevo. Pero antes de que siguiera, ya iba por su lindo cuello más rojo que un tomate, Allen se levanto rápidamente con su camisa desabrochada salio de la habitación y se apoyo en la puerta con los brazos como intentando que se quedara cerrada, mas la respiración agitada y una cara de horror indescriptible.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo pero para su desgracia no era el único que estaba ahí.

-¿Moyashi O.o?-

-¿Por que a mi T.T?- murmuro dejándose caer al piso después de ver a un Kanda mirándolo como si estuviese loco, entonces una idea fugaz cruzo su mente-Kanda-le llamo mientras se le acercaba, el japonés tuvo la inteligencia como para comenzar a escapar del peliblanco pero este le siguió hasta que sin que se lo esperase se le tiro encima deteniéndolo en su huida-Déjame dormir contigo ToT-Allen había perdido la cabeza, eso era seguro.

-... Estás loco-le dijo simplemente tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-No quiero dormir con Lavi ToT-el peliazul se detuvo, con que de eso se trataba, ya había descubierto el mal habito del conejo al dormir. Suspiro pesadamente, si lo dejaba por la mañana se sentiría algo culpable por dejarlo a merced de un sonámbulo acosador pervertido pero por el otro lado quien sabia cuales serian las manías raras de Allen al dormir.

-Hmp...-

-Por favor-le rogó con lagrimas en los ojos y una cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-...-Kanda se lo pensó un segundo mas, verdaderamente Allen era patético y estaba seguro de que no lo soltaría hasta que le dijese que si, así que la respuesta estaba clara-Esta bien-accedió-Pero por una sola noche ¬¬-le advirtió pero el peliblanco estaba demasiado feliz como para escuchar lo segundo y demasiado eufórico abrazándolo por el cuello como para hacerle caso en algo mas-Y si no me sueltas AHORA olvídate de lo que dije ¬¬-

-Hai-dijo rápidamente soltándolo como niño bueno y parándose, tendiéndole una mano al japonés, este la rechazo como de costumbre.

-/_No puedo creer que acepte_/-se decía mentalmente encaminándose a su habitación seguido de un muy feliz exorcista. Llegaron a la habitación del peliazul quien comenzó a cambiarse sin importarle mucho que alguien le mirase con mucho descaro todo el cuerpo-¬¬- pero con una de sus lindas miraditas matadoras fue suficiente para hacerle entender que dejara de hacer eso o lo lamentaría.

-Gracias Kanda-le dijo ya estando los dos en la cama, y de nuevo el estaba entre la pared y el peliazul.

-Solo por hoy-le recordó dándose vuelta y dándole la espalda al peliblanco, al cabo de unos minutos este ya estaba dormido murmurando cosas inentendibles-/_Sabia que no debía aceptar_/-se dijo y lo repitió cuando sintió que alguien, ya sabemos que Allen, le abrazaba por la espalda-/_Mientras que no haga nada mas..._/-o.o-el peliazul se quedo en blanco cuando sintió los labios del otro en su cuello-...-100 ideas de cómo matarlo y despellejarlo con solo una cuchara y un pico para hielo pasaron por la mente del dueño de la mugen, algo era seguro por la mañana habría un exorcista menos.

Por el momento tenia que hacer que ese lo soltara o también le dejaría una marca porque estaba seguro de que se notaria justo en el lugar en el que trataba de hacérsela.

-Oe, moyashi-le llamo intentando despertarlo-Allen-intento llamándolo por su nombre pero nada, el otro seguía con lo suyo-No queda mas opción-se dijo mientras intentaba darse vuelta para alejar al peliblanco y que le soltara de una vez.

Diez minutos de forcejeo por parte de Yuu y al fin se había deshecho de la alimaña.

-Ya se le pego la costumbre rara de Lavi-murmuro acostándose de forma que quedara de frente a Allen pero a la vez lejos de sus brazos y rostro, estaba casi cayéndose de la cama-maldito Lavi-maldijo internamente recordando la vez que le toco compartir habitación con el pelirrojo.

----Flash back----

La situación era muy similar a la de Allen ahora, o sea, Komui lo había obligado a aceptar compartir habitación con el conejo.

-A la primera que haces algo raro te saco a patadas ¬¬-le amenazo el peliazul acostándose dándole la espalda.

-Ya te dije que no haré nada Yuu-chan-tres segundos y ya tenia a Mugen contra su cuello.

-Y no me llames Yuu-chan ¬¬-le advirtió volviendo a acostarse.

-Hai, hai-dijo despreocupadamente durmiéndose. Nuevamente estaban dormidos y Lavi comenzó a atacar pero a la primera que el japonés lo sintió lo tiro al piso y lo saco de la habitación, mientras el pelirrojo no tenia ni idea de que había pasado.

----Fin Flash back----

-/_Nunca volveré a compartir habitación con él_/-se dijo mientras pensaba en Lavi -/_Ni con él ¬¬_/- miro a Allen una ultima vez y trato de dormir lo que restaba de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Allen estaba mas feliz que una lombriz, definitivamente lo único que había necesitado era una noche tranquila de sueño.

-Gracias Kanda por dejarme dormir en tu habitación-le dijo con una gran sonrisa pero recibió una mirada de odio por parte del japonés.

-Nunca mas-murmuro dándole una ultima mirada al peliblanco dirigiéndose a la cafetería, sino podía dormir mínimo comería algo que le diera energías.

-Ah, Allen... –dijo Lenalee mirándolo salir de la habitación de Kanda imaginándose cosas que no eran pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguar si eran o no-¿Dormías con Kanda?-

-Si es que... alguien... usurpo mi cama-medio mintió sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Vaya, Lavi¿cierto?-le pregunto sabiendo la noticia de que algunos compartirían habitación y uno de los afortunados había sido el peliblanco.

-Aja-

-Por cierto, te esta buscando desde hace diez minutos-le informo-Seguro ya se habrá ido a la cafetería- agrego viendo que Allen se dirigía a su habitación.

-Gracias-dio media vuelta y como iba para el mismo lado Lenalee lo acompaño.

Llegando escucharon de los buscadores que se iban que había una pelea entre exorcistas, y se apuraron solo para ver que Kanda y Lavi se estaban gritando a mas no dar, incluyan el martillo de Lavi y la espada de Kanda, y verdaderamente en cualquier momento se mataban ahí mismo.

-¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO OBLIGUE!!-le grito Kanda, Allen tuvo la ligera impresión de que se refería a él.

-¡¡Claro, como si el fuese por voluntad propia!!-grito esta vez Lavi.

-Oigan-Allen trato de que le prestaran atención porque estaba seguro de ser el culpable de que quisiesen matarse en la cafetería, lo ignoraron olímpicamente, tres intentos más y la paciencia de Allen era cosa del pasado-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!!-grito haciendo que los dos exorcistas pararan de gritar cuando casi son golpeados por la inocencia del peliblanco-¡¡Ahora me escuchan o me escuchan!!-toda la cafetería estaba en silencio, finders y exorcistas miraban al peliblanco con temor.

-Pero...-Lavi decidió callarse al ver la cara de demonio o póquer que tenía Allen en aquel momento,

-¡¡Ahora mismo me explican que demonios esta pasando!!-Volvió a ordenarles.

-Tsk-

-¿Algo que decir, Kanda ¬¬?-le dijo.

-Que es su culpa-señala al pelirrojo.

-¡¡Que no es mi culpa!!-

-¿Quien fue el que vino gritando "¡¡Secuestraste a Allen!!" como un desaforado culpándome a mi?-le pregunto furioso Kanda.

-Eto...-el pelirrojo no tenia argumento contra esa acusación.

-Lavi, Kanda no me secuestro, le pedí que me dejara dormir con él-todos ahí se preguntaban si Allen había perdido la cabeza, en especial Lavi.

-¿Por qué con él?-

-Es que... tienes unas manías algo... raras al dormir n.nU-

-¿Raras? Más bien diría pervertidas-corrigió Kanda.

-O.o-Lavi no entendía nada. Y los que estaban ahí tampoco pero podían imaginarse-¿Qué manías?-

-Vamos a hablar a solas y te digo-le respondió, eso no era justo todos querían saber de que hablaba el peliblanco, en especial Lenalee que desde el comienzo no entendía nada.

-Bueno, vamonos-le dijo Lavi tomándole del brazo.

-Siento los problemas Jerry... y Kanda... mas bien a todos-dijo Allen siendo arrastrado por Lavi, seguido de Lenalee y Kanda que aun quería una disculpa de ese conejo tuerto (perdonen siempre quise ponerlo XD)

-Bien, ya dime-le dijo soltándolo, estaban en la habitación del peliblanco, amontonados.

-Em... eto... yo... –ya se había trabado¿como decirle? Y como Kanda veía que la cosa iba para rato suspiro un segundo antes de acercarse a Allen y de un tirón quitarle la camisa.

-¡¡KANDA!!-grito un escandalizado y molesto Lavi, mas un avergonzado y horrorizado Allen.

-Esto-señala las marcas rojas en el cuerpo de Allen-Se lo hiciste vos-le explico, Allen mas avergonzado no podía estar.

-¿Yo?- el pelirrojo miro a Allen que asentía-¿En serio?-otro asentimiento-¿En serio, en serio en serio?-mas asentimiento de parte del peliblanco que se comenzaba a hartar, ah, si, y a sentir algo de frío también-Vaya-

Allen tenia un tic en el ojo¿Cómo podía actuar tan calmado después de la "confesión", misterio resuelto, lo que fuese?

-Pensé que era peor n.n-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Pensaste que era peor?-la voz del exorcista de pelo blanco se escuchaba conmocionada y hasta cierto punto furiosa.

-Bueno, si le hubiese hecho eso a otra persona si me preocuparía-confeso tranquilamente-¿Como decirlo? Por ejemplo, si se lo hiciese a Kanda luego querría suicidarme-

-Casi lo hiciste ¬¬-le contó el japonés.

-Mierda-musito-¿Por eso me sacaste de la habitación aquella vez?-un sentimiento de parte de Kanda-¿Y la anterior a esa?-la misma respuesta-¿y la anterior anterior a esa?-la linda mugen estaba en el cuello de Lavi advirtiéndole que como siguiese preguntando su linda cabeza pelirroja rodaría por el piso.

-¿Y por que no te importa habérmelo hecho?-ahí si que Allen no entendía.

-Será porque me gustas-dijo tranquilamente sin pensar seriamente en lo que dijo hasta que lo medito un segundo-Eto... –la cara de Allen era todo un poema-Jeje... pensaba decírtelo ayer pero parecías muy cansado y no creí que soportases un shock así n.nU-trataba de explicarse y disculparse a la vez.

-Lavi-kun-Lenalee extrañamente sonreía muy contenta. Kanda simplemente chasqueo la lengua y se fue de una vez, quería desayunar y dormir si podía.

-o.o ¿Le gusto a Lavi?-murmuro después de diez minutos de estupefacción, su cerebro al fin había entendido el mensaje.

-Al menos ya entiendo porque hacia eso dormido n.n-

-¿Por que?-

-Porque si lo hiciese despierto luego no podría ni mirarte a la cara, aunque si deseaba hacerlo despierto o.o-explico el pelirrojo.

-Lavi...-

-¿Si?-

-Te quiero-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Se esconde debajo de una mesa) Yo se ;o; algunas querían lemon pero no me sale y de todas formas solo queda un capitulo mas¡¡¡lo juro!!! (al menos espero que les guste la insinuación de un Yullen n.n) Si ya me callo y me voy a escribir la continuación -.- (veré si me tardo menos y la escribo esta noche o.o)

Y tambien muchas gracias a quienes se molestaron en dejar un review n-n


End file.
